


Сделай шаг навстречу

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновлялось <a href="http://derekandstiles.com/post/103295481920/teen-wolf-au-everyone-has-secrets-that-is-a">гиф-сетом</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделай шаг навстречу

  
  
  
  
  


  
"Я готов сделать тысячу шагов навстречу, но никогда ни одного вдогонку". © Dino MC 47

**Питер и Айзек: "Забота о щенке"**

Что Айзек знал точно, так это то, что Бикон Хиллзу не везло с альфами с тех пор, как была убита Талия. Дерек, может быть, и стал хорошим альфой, но кто бы дал ему время и поделился мудрыми альфовскими штучками?  
Также Айзек точно знал, что от пришедшей стаи альф ничего хорошего ждать не приходиться. Сначала они похитили Эрику и Бойда, каким-то образом нашли еще одну из рода Хейл, заставили их сражаться. Из-за этих альф Дерек прогнал Айзека из своего дома, Питер как всегда исчез (что было больше плюсом, чем минусом), а Скотт опять не удержался и вмешался в игру не по силам.  
Стоило признаться, что Айзеку нравилось жить со Скоттом. Приятно, ради разнообразия, побыть простым подростком, подурачиться и почудить. Можно было говорить до утра, карауля Мелиссу, и заснуть на рассвете, можно было рубиться в игрушки, выбирать шарфы и дразнить Стайлза своей близостью к его лучшему другу. Скотта же волновало происходящее в Бикон Хиллз, он не мог остаться в стороне.  
Скотт говорил:  
\- Дерек исчез!  
Скотт уверял:  
\- В этом виноваты альфы.  
Скотт повторял:  
\- Мы должны выяснить это.  
Даже Айзек не так беспокоился за своего альфу, как Скотт. То ли он был так добр ко всем, то ли не до конца разобрался в собственной сексуальности. Да, Айзек готов признать, что Дерек горяч, и он бы попробовал повторить трюк Эрики, если бы хоть на десять процентов был уверен в успехе. Впрочем, существовал ещё вариант Стилински: Скотт банально заботился о том, чтобы Стайлзу было по кому вздыхать.  
Впрочем, какие бы причины не руководили Скоттом, факт оставался фактом: он собрался к альфам. В одиночку. К четверым озверевшим альфам, порубить все сверхъестественное население Бикон Хиллз в фарш (или альф склонить на свою сторону, а бет точно убить).  
Айзек был эгоистом, он желал, чтобы его каникулы у Скотта продолжались, поэтому не бросил друга на растерзание альфам.  
После, с громадной дырой на боку и более мелкими царапинами по всему телу, Айзек был вынужден признать, что это не эгоизм, а самая настоящая доброта. Вот уж заразная скотина!  
Как же больно, черт. Айзеку здорово не хватало его альфы. Пусть Хейл и мудак, но он нужен Айзеку. Сейчас! Пожалуйста, пусть он появится…  
***  
Питер никогда не считал себя особо добрым. У него были четкие приоритеты, наперед определенные цели и здоровый эгоизм, так что он трезво оценивал собственные силы и вероятность получения наследного дара. Вряд ли найдется такой человек, которого Питер был согласен безвозмездно опекать, ради которого готов рисковать здоровьем и терпеть лишения. Ему, честно говоря, не нравилась семейная способность выпускать крылья, особенно не нравилось то, что пробуждало эти силы. Поэтому Питер твердо был уверен, что кому-кому, а ему точно не подняться в небеса, кроме как на самолете.  
Такая уверенность продержалась долгое время, аж до того момента, когда Питер встретил Айзека. Кудрявый блондинистый малыш-оборотень вызвал в нем безотчетное желание потрепать по кудряшкам и провести пальцами по скулам. Все же крайне красивого бету выбрал себе Дерек. Надломанного, но все ещё сильного, красивого, с перспективой стать прекрасным бетой, поддержкой и опорой своему альфе. А свое странное желание Питер загнал внутрь, посчитав его не более чем любованием красивым детенышем. Воспринимать Айзека как равного не получалось. Обращенный бета, повергался насилию в семье, кудряшки и взгляд, манера держаться. Что из этого происходило с Питером? В Айзека был внутренний стержень, но куда больше в нем было виктимности и жажды одобрения. В общем, Лейхи хотелось потрепать по голове и дать вкусную косточку. Поэтому Питер проигнорировал вполне четкие признаки надвигающейся беды.  
Желание оберегать Айзека обострилось, когда Дерек выгнал того из лофта, а Лейхи, поджав хвост, сбежал к Скотту. Между прочим, у Питера прекрасная квартира, где Лейхи мог жить, но тот нагло проигнорировал приглашение и отправился к МакКолу! Питер затолкал недовольный рык внутрь себя и приготовился незаметно оберегать Айзека от влияния Скотта. От Хейлов беты ещё ни разу не уходили!  
Когда Айзек вместе с командой МакКола поехал на встречу с альфами, Питер записал себе одно провальное воспитательное мероприятие. Все-таки Лейхи нахватался от соседа нездорового альтруизма и желания сунуть голову в петлю ради сомнительных идеалов. Хорошо хоть малышка Кора не подхватила эту заразу: здравый эгоизм Хейлов защищал её от тлетворного влияния.  
Только спеша к складу как баньши к месту смерти, Питер понял, почему же его настолько волнует безопасность Айзека.  
\- Вот черт! – хлопнул руками по рулю Хейл.  
Самое противное было в том, что он не мог противиться инстинктам и нажать на тормоз. Несмотря на все свое благоразумие, эгоизм и осознание надвигающейся катастрофы, Питер не мог бросить Айзека на произвол судьбы. К тому же, рядом с ним не только альфы, но и МакКолл, известный своими дурацкими поступками.  
Питер утопил педаль газа в пол и, больше не заботясь о конспирации, рванул на заброшенный склад, благо до него оставалось всего ничего. На складе было тихо, если не считать рычания где-то на периферии. Рычания альф. Всё внутри рвалось вперед – и Питер, бросив машину с включенными фарами, побежал, пиджак и рубашка здорово мешались – и Хейл, не задумываясь, скинул их с себя. Полуобнаженным стало легче бежать, спина чесалась и Питер повел лопатками, разминаясь. Ему предстояла драка за самое дорогое, что есть у каждого Хейла – оберегаемого.  
Скотт рычал на Кали и близнецов, его подружка угрожала из безопасного расстояния стрелами. Айзек же лежал в стороне от рычащей компании, вокруг него медленно расползалось пятно крови. Девкалеона не было видно. Питер едва не кинулся к Айзеку. «Уберечь, защитить», - стучало в голове.  
Новое действующее лицо мало повлияло на троицу оборотней, поэтому Питер немного успокоился. Ровно настолько, чтобы взять себя в руки и прошагать к Айзеку с самым независимым видом.  
\- Отойди, - рыкнула ему Кали.  
\- Вы мне не интересны, я за ребенком, - кинул Питер, проходя мимо нее.  
Разозленная Кали прыгнула на Питера, метя когтистой рукой в шею. «Ну почему всегда шея?», - мысленно простонал Питер, отскакивая в сторону. Драться с Кали не было никакого желания, Питер все же умел расставлять приоритеты, и сейчас главным было увезти Айзека подальше от альф.  
Кали не понравилась увертливость Питера или, наоборот, понравилась, раз она раз за разом продолжила атаковать Хейла. Драки не получилось, хитрый Хейл уводил ее подальше от Айзека и не давал дотянуться до себя. Тогда Кали изменила тактику. Очередной прыжок Питера увел его несколько дальше от Айзека и Кали атаковала лежащего на земле бету. Во-первых, так Питер точно не останется в стороне, а во-вторых, нравственность своих поступков Кали никогда не оценивала. Главное, результат.  
Питер слишком поздно понял, куда метила Кали. У него оставалось два выбора: броситься ей наперерез и подставиться или остаться в стороне и смотреть, как на едва дышащем Айзеке появляется очередная рана. По сути, выбора не было. Хейлы всегда защищали своих. Питер кинулся к Кали, с нечеловеческой силой оттолкнул ее и накрыл Айзека собой, раскрывая крылья.  
Кали замерла. Эллисон промахнулась. Даже Скотт и близнецы перестали кружить друг напротив друга.  
Упс.  
Оценив общее замешательство, Питер сгреб Айзека как получилось, подпрыгнул и, взмахнув крыльями, вылетел в шикарную дыру на стене. Спасибо строителям за громадные окна и отдельное спасибо подросткам за побитые стекла.  
Далеко Питер не улетел, спланировал к машине. Он никогда раньше не летал, так что мог только планировать и балансировать. Крылья жутко мешали идти, Айзек оттягивал руки, но, если бы кто спросил Питера, как он себя чувствует… Хейл был полон умиротворения, оберегаемый у него на руках, крылья за спиной, глаза по-прежнему отливают синим. Все в порядке, все отлично. Даже превосходно.  
Айзек застонал и все умиротворение мигом слетело. Его оберегаемый был серьезно ранен, а поэтому ни о каком умиротворении сейчас и речи не шло. Питер со всей возможной бережностью устроил Айзека на переднем сидении автомобиля. Крылья мешали, когти тоже. Громадным усилием воли, Питер втянул когти и скрыл крылья. Возле входа валялись пиджак и рубашка, Питер забрал и их, чтобы альфы не выследили гнездо, а потом рванул от этого склада подальше, в зеркале заднего вида было видно, как из склада выпрыгнула фигура с красными глазами. Питер не стал присматриваться и уточнять, кто это был – Скотт или Кали. Ему достаточно было знать, что никто из них не побежал за машиной.  
***  
Айзек просыпаться не хотел. Здесь было тепло, спокойно, уютно, там – его никто не ждал. Там нужно было кутаться в шарфы, улыбаться кривой усмешкой и спорить со Стайлзом. И неизвестно к кому из альф Стилински ревновал больше. Айзек не посягал на Скотта, а Дерек… это Дерек. Смотри и не приближайся.  
Айзеку было тихо и спокойно, мысли текли вяло, вызывая за собой странные рассуждения. О красоте Хейлов, а мягкости перьев, о свободе. Спокойный голос нарушил гармонию полусна:  
\- Айзек, просыпайся.  
Питер Хейл не был альфой Айзека. Даже больше того, он не одобрял обращение Лейхи. Как и Эрики, и Бойда, и вообще все действия племянника не одобрял. Но почему-то сейчас его слова – обычные, в общем-то, слова – прозвучали как приказ альфы.  
Айзек приоткрыл глаз, потом другой, увидел высокие потолки, закрыл глаза. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул: пахло Питером Хейлом, свежим бельем и болезнью. Потолки были незнакомыми, сочетание запахов тоже, наличие заботящегося о его ранах дядюшки Дерека поблизости… Лейхи решал, во сне он или бредит.  
\- Оборотни сначала используют обоняние, - заметил Питер. – Мы больше полагаемся на нюх, чем на зрение.  
\- А?  
\- Если ты действительно хочешь влиться в общество оборотней, отмечай и запоминаний мелочи в поведении, - наставительно ответил Хейл. – Так, реакция зрачков на свет есть, нюх и слух в порядке. Исцеление, - Питер приподнял тонкое одеяло, оглядывая торс Айзека, - идет своим чередом.  
Он поджал недовольно губы. Если бы альфа мальчишки был рядом, процесс значительно ускорился. Если бы у Питера были некоторые травы, можно было бы заменить влияние альфы. Однако, как и история, медицина не знает сослагательного наклонения, а потому излечение проходит со скоростью чуть больше обычной человеческой. Это вызывало некоторые неудобства. Питер предпочел сдать мальчишку обратно Скотту или Дереку. Полностью здорового мальчишку, разумеется.  
Против инстинктов не пойдешь, невозможно противиться глубинному желанию всеми способами защищать свою пару. Слово-то какое дурацкое! Пара! Еще бы партнером назвали. Обычный материнский инстинкт, возникший совершенно не к месту. Питер не готов был становиться отцом. Хоть родным, хоть приемным, хоть воскресным.  
Питер посмотрел на застывшего на кровати подростка и отвернулся. Возмущение в глазах, скривившийся рот, руки, сжимающие одеяло. Айзек походил бы на ребенка, будь он милее. А так взрослый парень: острые скулы, упрямый подбородок, куда-то делись детские кудри, взрослое, гармонично развитое тело. Молодой, полный жизни мальчишка, ещё с детскими чертами. Питер помнил первую встречу с Айзеком, помнил фотографии полугодичной давности – мало что осталось от того ребенка. Айзек вырос прямо на глазах, и теперь хотелось не потрепать кудряшки, а запустить руку в волосы, оттянуть голову назад и впиться поцелуем в открытую шею. Или ярко-алые губы. Тогда светлые глаза закатились бы назад, из горла вырвался придушенный вздох. Или всхлип? Или стон?  
Питер мотнул головой. Отсутствие на протяжении десяти лет секса и испорченное Скоттом свидание, сказывались на его мыслях. Даже подростком Питер думал о сексе меньше. Научился, понял всю выгоду и достаточно. А тут, как не взглянешь, так сразу про секс и думается. Глазки светлые, губы поджал, волосы опять-таки, пальцы длинные и тело… Одно радует, никакими инстинктами не прописано какого рода любовь он должен испытывать к оберегаемому: родственную, отцовскую, дружескую. Питер намеревался остановиться на дружеской, в крайнем случае, на родственной. Племянником больше, племянником меньше.  
\- Зачем я здесь? – наконец выдал Айзек, мучавший его вопрос.  
\- Для выздоровления, - лаконично ответил Питер, приказывая себе перестать думать об окружающих подростках всякое.  
\- Почему тут? – тут же перефразировал Айзек. Уж больно ему улыбочка Хейла не понравилась.  
\- Экологически чистая обстановка. Никаких альф, никаких стрессов, только чистый воздух и полный покой. Лекарств, между прочим, тоже никаких. Так что учись перенаправлять ресурсы организма на исцеление, а я буду учиться делать лазанью. Через три часа сверим результаты.  
\- Почему лазанью? – только и смог спросить Айзек. Уж больно удивительно, неожиданно и странно выглядела забота Питера Хейла.  
\- Рецепт нашел, - пожал плечами Питер и вышел.  
Айзек выдохнул и закрыл глаза локтем. Что-то странное творилось с Питером. Какой-то он дружелюбный, что ли? И нервный. Да, точно Питер нервничает даже больше, чем когда узнал про альф. С этим надо разобраться.  
***  
Для любого человека было бы нормальным сварить для больного куриный бульон. После множества сериалов, популяризировавших данное блюдо, такой выбор был бы оправдан. Для оборотня, молодого, раненного оборотня нет ничего лучше сытной и обильной пищи. Лучше мясной. Рана Айзека позволяла ему питаться не только куриным бульоном, так что Питер остановил свой выбор на лазанье. И вкусно, и сытно.  
Хейл не лгал, говоря, что не умеет готовить лазанью. Приготовление любимого блюда Гарфилда оказалось не настолько легким, как в комиксах и фильмах. Но Питер с ним справился, давненько он не ел настоящей домашней лазаньи. Талия не особо любила итальянскую еду, а любимый ресторанчик закрылся, пока Питер был в коме. Вот и пришлось самому закупать продукты, изучать рецепты, перечитывать комиксы про рыжего кота. Кот Питеру нравился, он чувствовал какое-то родство с ним, в особенности в отношении к итальянской еде, в особенности, лазанье…  
Питер решил не накрывать на стол в гордом одиночестве. К тому же, Айзек может подумать, что он тут взаперти, а не в гостях. Так что Хейл позвал своего неожиданного гостя:  
\- Айзек, спускайся!  
Он не сомневался, что вежливый мальчик Лейхи спустится после первого же приглашения. Айзек явился через пять минут, замотанный в простыню на манер римской тоги, и стал топтаться на пороге, одновременно нерешительно и дерзко. Он ещё не привык чувствовать себя свободо без одежды, но готов был бороться со своим смущением. Обращенная бета, твердо выбравшая свой путь.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Питер и, кажется, напугал.  
Ничего, привыкнет. Им ещё долго жить вместе, дня три, пока рана не стянется достаточно. Тогда Питер сможет выйти наружу и отдать Айзека кому-то для дальнейшего выздоровления. Оберегаемый он или нет, Питер не собирался тратить на мальчишку больше времени, чем необходимо.  
\- Раз ты гость, можешь накрыть на стол, - Питер указал лопаткой какой именно. Ну и что, что обеденный стол единственный на всю квартиру? Обиженный подросток может найти спрятанный за диваном и заваленный книгами кофейный столик. Стилински уж точно нашел бы. Впрочем, Стайлз не стал бы сидеть в комнате, а изучал бы квартиру Питера.  
Что нравилось в Айзеке, так это его послушание. Хороший щенок, легко поддается дрессировке. Его легко будет воспитать…  
\- Что будешь делать ты? – Айзек подбородком указал на форму для запекания с готовым блюдом.  
Или нет. Питер довольно усмехнулся:  
\- Пойду повою под луной?  
\- На улице солнце.  
\- Когда это мешало настоящему оборотню? - Питер вышел из кухни.  
Айзек огляделся. Светлые тона, деревянная мебель. Все чисто, аккуратно, словно сошло с картинки. Нежилой вид кухни разбавляет противень на плите да разделочная доска с пучком зелени на столешнице. Хейлы, как успел заметить Айзек, мало внимания уделяют своему жилищу. Дерек выбрал лофт с минимумом мебели, Питер купил полностью декорированную квартиру. Примечательно, насколько и Дерек, и Питер мелочами обживали помещения. У Дерека был старый синий диван, найденный им неизвестно где, и большая шикарная кровать из дорогого магазина. Питер оставил кухню такой, как она есть. От этого помещения он ожидал только функциональности, а потому здесь было полно техники: от плиты до кофеварки. Обеденный стол стоял у стены так, что один из двух стульев невозможно было выдвинуть, не подвинув стол. Айзек прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к боку и не решился двигать стол. Он же гость!  
Питер ещё не вернулся и Айзек понимал, почему. Большой одежный шкаф на всю стену больше подошел бы какой-то моднице, но Лейхи успел обследовать спальню и мог с уверенностью сказать, что шкаф наполовину пуст, частью заставлен какими-то банками, приборами, канцелярскими принадлежностями, инструментами.  
\- Одежда на кровати, - раздался голос Питера из-за спины. Айзек так и стоял в арочном проеме, не решаясь войти в кухню. Одну руку он держал на боку, другой опирался на косяк. – Больно?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Айзек, отходя в сторону и опуская руки. – Стол необходимо подвинуть. Я, - он снова прикоснулся к боку, - не решился.  
\- И правильно, - кивнул Хейл. – Не стоит геройствовать на моей кухне, - Питер легко подвинул стол, выдвинул стул и сел. – Приступай.  
Айзек принял вызов и довольно быстро накрыл на стол. Тарелки, салфетки, приборы, высокие бокалы, аккуратно порезанная лазанья на большом блюде. Просто, но со вкусом. Лейхи умел сервировать стол, Питер оценил. Обед прошел в тишине, только постукивали столовые приборы да Питер периодически подливал вино в бокал. Никто из них от бутылки белого сухого не опьянеет, так почему бы и не побаловать себя? Лазанья получилась вкусная, горячая, сытная. Питер порадовался, что Айзек догадался порезать оставленную на разделочной доске зелень и посыпать ею лазанью.  
Питер не сразу заметил, что Айзек начал морщиться от боли, а зная стойкость щенка, Хейл едва не прибил его и себя заодно. Его за ненужный героизм, себя за невнимательность. Расслабился.  
\- Я неясно выразился? – спросил Питер, разделывая последний кусочек лазаньи.  
\- О чем ты? – на лице Айзека мелькнул испуг. Питер молча кивнул на бок. – Нет, все в порядке.  
\- Айзек, на данный момент твое здоровье - моя важнейшая проблема, так почему бы тебе не отнестись к этому серьезно? – Питер глотнул вина.  
\- Быть в топе твоих проблем – это, безусловно, заслуживает уважения, - серьезно кивнул Айзек.  
\- Также, как и ценить свое здоровье.  
Айзек положил вилку с ножом на стол. На тарелке оставалась половина кусочка, в бокале же не было и капли вина. Пытался заглушить боль выпивкой, забыв, что теперь винные пары улетучиваются быстрее, чем воспринимаются организмом. Волчий метаболизм.  
\- Спасибо, я наелся, - вежливый щенок.  
\- Иди, ложись в кровать.  
Лейхи покорно встал и побрел в сторону спальни, и где-то на половине дороги беззвучно упал. Питер кинулся к Айзеку. Белое лицо, синюшные веки. Питер дотронулся, вытягивая боль, и тут же едва не одернул руку: столько боли хлынуло в него. Он подхватил мальчишку на руки и перенес на диван. Сдернул со спинки кресла тонкий плед и укрыл дрожащее тело. Снова попробовал вытянуть боль. Неужели рана настолько серьезная?  
Питер приподнял плед, закатал простынь, отлепил собственноручно наложенную повязку. Так и есть, вокруг раны расплывалось безобразное пятно яда. Он так и знал, что эта сучка Кали чем-то покрывает свои когти.  
Питер кинулся к спальне, в шкафу хранились важнейшие для оборотня порошки и настойки. В том числе вытяжка из рябины и цветок аконита.  
\- Не то, не то, - Питер торопливо перебирал склянки.  
Айзек простонал и один из пузырьков выскользнул из ладони. Черная пыль, к счастью, относительно безопасная для оборотня, рассыпалась по полу.  
\- Черт, - ругнулся Питер и как смог отряхнул ладонь.  
Рябина стояла на верхней полке. По боку темного пузырька издевательски мазнул солнечный луч. Питер взял в руки настойку, на свету она заиграла рубиновой краснотой. То, что надо. Мама рассказывала, что рябиновая настойка в правильной концентрации способствует выведению яда из организма.  
\- Организм оборотня, мой милый, может справиться с любой напастью. Иногда его надо подтолкнуть: от простого (сломать руку) до сложного (рябиновой настойки и аконитовой пыли), - она показала пузырек, полный рубиновой крови. Тогда Питер думал, что это кровь. Оказалось, сок рябины с некоторыми травами. Рецепт не сложный, его каждый оборотень знает, заучивает как стишок, другое дело, что варить настойку надо заранее. Хорошо, что у него всегда был пузырек в запасе.  
Чистый бинт, настойка рябины и – вперед, делать примочки.  
***  
Питер не рискнул делать примочки из чистой тинктуры, а нашел принесенный Дереком тазик, набрал туда воды и вылил полпузырька настойки. Бурая жидкость, смешавшись с водой, посветлела до цвета благородного коньяка. То, что надо. Хейл осторожно опробовал на себе разведенную настойку. Вроде бы не слишком жжет. Тогда он осторожно опустил свернутый в несколько раз бинт в воду, подождал, пока тряпица пропитается, выкрутил ее и только потом приложил к светлой коже раненого. Сначала к краям – выгонять яд к открытой ране, с каждым разом подбираясь все ближе и ближе и, наконец, придется опустить бинт с настойкой на открытую рану.  
Не будь Айзек столь дорог Питеру, он бы так с ним не церемонился. Тому же Дереку, ведь у племянника и болевой порог выше, и про полезность настойки он знает. Айзек же невинное дитя в оборотническом мире, поэтому Питер начал “изгонять” яд издалека, поэтому дул на кожу, усыпляя боль.  
\- Потерпи, - шептал он стонущему Айзеку.  
Лейхи не просыпался. Несмотря на боль и крайне неприятные ощущения от столкновения двух ядов, он не просыпался. Только выпускал когти и портил обивку дивана. Пусть портит, Питер ещё найдет удобный диван. Другого оберегаемого ему было не найти.  
Кожа на лопатках зудела все больше с каждым стоном Айзека, тревога за мальчишку нарастала в геометрической прогрессии. Питер стянул с себя мягкую водолазку. Прохладный воздух немного остудил кожу, утихомирил желание раскрыть крылья.  
Питеру никогда не нравилось семейное наследие. Даже будучи маленьким, он желал слушать истории про грозного предка Фенрира, про его отца, хитроумного Локи, даже о громовержце Торе, но никак не о подарке, которым наградил Фенрир своих детей. «Романтические бредни», - отмахивался Питер от очередной истории о том, как предок Хейл нашел свою пару (партнера, оберегаемого, детёныша – нужное вставить) и как выпустил крылья.  
Да, с тех пор Хейл мог быть судьей над всеми оборотнями, быть выше всех. Это они – хитрые лисы, сильные медведи, трусливые койоты - приходили к Хейлу за советом и помощью. Одно условие портило сладость мечтаний юного Хейла: крылья. Два перьевых отростка, дарующихся вместе с обязанностями по охране какого-то человека. При этом у пары не было никаких обязанностей касаемо Хейла! Она могла его травить, обманывать, предавать, а Хейл должен был спокойно сносить все это. Ужас! И крылья говорят о мудрости. Ха!  
\- Разве крылья показатель мудрости? – спрашивал маленький Питер у мамы.  
\- Не мудрости, малыш, совсем нет, – качала головой мама. – Крылья показывают, насколько гордые одиночки Хейлы готовы заботиться о благе одного, а где один – там и все.  
\- У судьи должна быть семья, а не мозги? – огорчался Питер.  
\- Семья значит, что ты будешь заботиться о благе, судить по совести, а не по закону.  
\- Чушь! Как может совесть одного быть выше придуманных всем обществом законов?  
\- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, Питер, когда-нибудь поймешь.  
Сейчас, глядя на Айзека, Питер понимал мамины объяснения гораздо лучше. Никакие законы не могут заменить самое дорогое – семью, стаю. Именно для сплоченности стай был дан Хейлам такой странный дар – судить других оборотней. Когда оборотней стало много, часть забот взяли на себя советники-друиды. Казалось бы, Хейлы должны были выродиться, да вот только шли к ним за помощью, советом, просто разговором.  
Хроники оборотней упрямо твердили: само наличие Хейлов, а у них крыльев – знак мира. Такие вот голуби.  
Убив всю стаю, Арджент серьезно нарушил мировой баланс сил. Из четырех выживших Хейлов ни у одного не было крыльев. Да, такое случалось и раньше, но давно, и оборотни забыли, как это доверять только друидам мир и сцепку стаи.  
Появление стаи Девкалиона было как раз результатом отсутствия влияния Хейлов: жестокая диктатура дабы выжить. Проблема в том, что Девкалион тоже читал хроники и неизвестно, чего ему хочется больше: власти или гармонии.  
Занятый размышлениями о том, что же нужно Девкалиону от остатков Хейлов, Питер отвлекся от раненого оборотня и смотрел в окно. Подобная небрежность привела к тому, что капля воды с настойкой упала на открытую рану. Болевой шок был настолько сильным, что Айзек зарычал от боли и сел на диване. В ярко-желтых глазах стояла боль, не было и проблеска разума.  
Питер торопливо кинул бинт в воду и обнял Лейхи за плечи. Крылья раскрылись сами собой, обнимая и защищая. По рукам Хейла поползли черные змейки боли.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - шептал он на ухо мальчишке. – Все в порядке, боль сейчас пройдет.  
Боль действительно уходила, тело Айзека забилось крупной дрожью, а на глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Шшто это? – прохрипел Лейхи, когда в голове немного прояснилось от боли.  
Его обнимал дядя Дерека, маньяк Питер Хейл, поглаживая руками по спине, а мягким коконом вокруг них обернулись крылья.  
\- Крылья, - как само собой разумеющееся ответил Питер. – Черные перьевые крылья.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Это длинная история. Исцелись для начала, чтобы не упасть в обморок, слушая её.  
\- Я не… - закашлялся Айзек, но воды ему никто не предложил. Впрочем, кашель такая мелочь. Не хотелось, чтобы из-за нее Питер свернул крылья и отошел. В коконе было спокойно и тихо, как во сне. – Я не упаду.  
\- Все равно, для начала надо выздороветь, - отрезал Питер.  
За это время он как раз успел бы придумать убедительную ложь или, хотя бы, скрыл часть правды. К примеру, вон ту книгу в сером переплете. Айзек не пошел бы с вопросами к Дереку или Дитону, google ничего не знает, а значит, легенде Питера ничего не угрожало.  
\- Ты мне расскажешь, - Лейхи ухватился руками за локти Питера и требовательно посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Я не обещал обратного, - сказал Питер. – И, как ты знаешь, я люблю поговорить.  
\- Ты. Мне. Все. Расскажешь, - настойчиво повторил Айзек. – Все, без утайки.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Обещай.  
\- Обещаю, - сдался Хейл, прикрывая глаза. Вот, ещё одна уважительная причина не любить связь с оберегаемым.  
Стоило прозвучать слову, как глаза Айзека закрылись, а он сам медленно стал заваливаться назад. Питер придержал мальчишку, уложил поудобнее. Пусть спит, дальше и сам Питер будет аккуратнее, и организм молодого здорового беты будет исцеляться быстрее.  
***  
Айзек проснулся на рассвете. Диван в гостиной был повернут к большому окну, выходящему на восток. Ничто не препятствовало первым солнечным лучам бродить по гостиной, трогать лежащие на книги, переливаться на гранях массивной хрустальной вазы, золотить бежевые стены. В несмелом утреннем свете комната выглядела теплым местом. Так и ждешь томных потягиваний, запаха кофе с кухни и теплых круассанов.  
У него ничего не болело, мир вокруг был удивительно прекрасен и нежен, так что Айзек решил схитрить и поучаствовать в сказке. Он сладко, до хруста, потянулся, зевнул и, как он надеялся, счастливо улыбнулся. Бок практически совсем не беспокоил, сон был теплым, а вечернее происшествие с Питером казалось страшным кошмаром, происходившим не с ним.  
Ну как поверить в то, что Питер Хейл, злобный и ехидный дядя Дерека, заботился об Айзеке, кормил его и лечил? Более того, как можно поверить, что у оборотней есть крылья?  
\- Чушь, - серьезно сказал вслух Айзек.  
Произнесенное вслух становилось озвученной правдой. Так что не было никакого Питера Хейла, лазаньи, разговоров про Гарфилда и черных крыльев.  
Айзек повернул голову в другую сторону, планируя встать с кровати и сварить себе кофе. Рядом с ним спал Питер Хейл, подложив руку себе под голову. Айзек посмотрел вниз: именно так, второй рукой Питер обнимал его за талию, положив ладонь немногим выше над раной. По светлой коже иногда пробегали черные струйки боли. Около дивана стоял зеленый тазик с коньячного цвета водой и утонувший белым кораблем бинта.  
Значит… ему вчерашний день не приснился. Ни глубокие царапины от Кали, ни лазанья, ни, мать вашу, крылья.  
Айзек закрыл глаза. Он не хотел думать об этом, не хотел вспоминать заботу Питера и его руки (первые руки, которые поддержали его!), он просто хотел ещё немного сказки. Пусть и без кофе.  
Айзек нерешительно прикоснулся пальцами к волосам Хейла, безмолвно благодаря за заботу. «Шелковистые», - подумал он, снова и снова проводя по волосам ладонью, и незаметно для себя уснул.  
***  
Все же сказка продолжалась.  
Когда Айзек проснулся во второй раз, по квартире плыл приятный аромат свежемолотого кофе и Питера не было рядом.  
Лейхи потянулся, разминаясь. Бок предупреждающе уколола легкая боль. Точно, страшная рана от когтей альфы чувствовалась как вчерашний порез. Вроде и болит, но не сильно.  
\- Понял, больше не буду, - примирительно пробормотал оборотень.  
На спинке дивана висели мягкие пижамные штаны ярко-голубого цвета. Видимо, специально для Айзека. Мимолетно удивившись, откуда они у Питера, Лейхи надел их, стараясь не потревожить рану. Прикрываться простыней не имело смысла. Во-первых, он будет выглядеть глупо, а во-вторых, она была испачкана кровью и чем-то, оставившим черные пятна.  
Питер сидел на кухне с чашкой кофе и просматривал на планшете новости. Или книгу читал, или почту проверял, или… Айзек прервал себя. Глупо гадать, что делает на планшете Питер, лучше узнать, где кофе и нет ли каких-либо тостов, гренок или просто хлеба.  
Желудок требовательно заурчал и Питер тут же откликнулся:  
\- Овсянка на столе, тосты и кофе возьми сам.  
Айзек кивнул, принимая информацию во внимание и принялся собирать себе завтрак. Пока он ел, Питер успел допить чашку кофе и налить себе новую. Планшет все также отнимал все внимание Хейла, он явно не настроен говорить о вчерашних событиях. Значит, придется напомнить самому, решил Айзек, но сначала доесть. С набитым ртом разговаривать невоспитанно.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать мне о крыльях, - напомнил Лейхи, доедая овсянку.  
Питер отставил чашку кофе, отложил планшет и уставился на Айзека. Мальчишка все же решился напомнить о вытребованном обещании. Надо будет дать ему планшет, предварительно поставив пароль на некоторые сказки и хроники.  
\- Тебе факты, историю или сказки?  
\- У оборотней есть сказки? – удивился Лейхи.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнул Питер. – Мы такая же социальная группа как индейцы или гавайцы. У нас есть свои сказки, своя история, свой пантеон богов.  
\- И профсоюзы?  
\- Мы ассимилировались с обществом, на территории которого живем. Однако это не значит, что мы забыли свои корни.  
\- И какие же у оборотней корни?  
\- Скандинавские. Оборотни – потомки Фенрира, сына Локи, - гордо произнес Питер.  
\- Так сразу: Фенрира, - фыркнул теперь уже Айзек.  
\- Ага, именно. В отличие от людей, быстро забывших своих предков, оборотни все отлично помнят. Немало этому помогает тот факт, что каждая оборотничья семья получила от Фенрира какое-то умение в дар.  
\- Лисы – способность управлять электричеством? – предположил Айзек.  
\- Да, и не электричеством, а молниями, - кивнул Питер и мечтательно закрыл глаза. – Когда-то лисы принесли много проблем громовержцу-Тору. В них столько раз попадала молния, что Фенрир решил уберечь их, позволив использовать силу врага против него. С тех пор, кицуне не очень любят вторую форму и редко выпускают когти. Они известные хвастуны.  
\- Что получили волки?  
\- Многое. Нас было больше всех, нам перепало по способности. Мой предок, первый Хейл, был связным между стаями, регулировал конфликты и способствовал примирению сторон. За его быстроту, скорость и ловкость он получил прозвище «Крылатый».  
\- Прозвище, но не крылья, - заметил Айзек.  
\- Крылья появились потом. Этому предшествовала длинная, грустная история о любви, - отмахнулся Питер. – Вот почему у меня есть крылья.  
Айзек задумался. Питер дал достаточно разумное с точки зрения сказок объяснение. Здесь и героизм, и любовь, и награда. Вот только что-то смущало во всей этой истории. Почему у обращенных оборотней нет способностей? Почему никто раньше не видел крыльев Дерека и Питера? Даже в альфа форме, когда Питер не контролировал себя и полностью превратился, крыльев не было. Айзек сомневался, что Стайлз о такой анатомической детали умолчал бы, учитывая то, насколько подробно (и как часто) Стилински рассказывал про жуткую форму альфы. И причем тут любовь?  
\- Питер, - Айзек замялся, подбирая слова. – Крылья ведь не от рождения?  
\- От рождения, - возразил Хейл, усмехаясь. – От рождения у нас есть возможность выпустить крылья. Предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, нет, я не расскажу, почему ты увидел крылья только сейчас.  
\- Это же никак не связано со смертью? – уточнил Лейхи.  
\- Со смертью? – наклонил голову направо Питер.  
\- Ну да, фестралы, - Айзек неопределенно взмахнул рукой, рисуя изгиб лошадиной спины.  
Хейл рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, не как фестралы, - и добавил, подражая, - мальчик мой.  
Айзек несмело улыбнулся. Мир оборотней подарил ему многое: силу, здоровье, возможность не бояться насилия, а отвечать на него. Однако самые главные подарки касались отношений: поддержка Дерека, дружба со Скоттом и вот – такие странные дни с Питером. Хейл заботился о нем, лечил, подшучивал и делился тайнами. А ещё… он отвечал на шутки Айзека.  
Такое хрупкое ощущение доверия и поддержки. Как когда-то в детстве.  
***  
После завтрака Питер проверил рану, выдал планшет с хрониками оборотней и ушел. Первые полчаса Айзек честно читал все подряд, вникал в подробности, проговаривал имена и даты. Потом отвлекся на приготовление ужина и больше пролистывал книги, останавливаясь на самых интересных кусках (Хейлы и их крылья), нежели читал. Таким образом наткнулся на историю Жеводанского зверя и Арджентов. Его всегда интересовали истоки взаимной нелюбви Хейлов и Арджентов.  
Когда Питер вернулся домой, Айзек просматривал доступные книги в поисках информации про Арджентов.  
\- Что изучаешь? – вполне невинно поинтересовался Хейл.  
\- Где ты был? – Айзек предпочел не заметить вопроса.  
\- Уверял твоего дружка, что ты в порядке, - поддержал перемену темы Питер.  
\- Кого это? – удивился Лейхи. Кто-то волнуется за него?  
\- МакКолла. У тебя есть другие друзья? – поднял бровь Хейл.  
Незачем Айзеку знать, где ещё был Питер и что успел проверить. Дерек продолжал тренировать выдержку в Мексике, а Кора исцелялась под присмотром Морелл. Её уже не рвало ежечасно. Удаленность от родственников помогала ей окрепнуть.  
\- Нет, - торопливо помотал головой Айзек.  
Он и забыл про МакКолла, не подумал, что о нем кто-то будет волноваться. Даже своему альфе Лейхи оказался не то, чтобы нужен и важен, раз прогнал его при первой же возможности. И зачем тогда было обращать?  
\- Вот и славно, - кивнул Питер. Пока они разговаривали, он подошел ближе и смог заглянуть в экран планшета. На беду, там стояла картинка с Жеводанским зверем. – Арджентами интересуешься?  
\- Да, - Айзек больше не хотел отступать и юлить. – Хочу узнать больше про вашу шекспировскую вражду.  
\- О да, - усмехнулся Питер. – Вражда там шекспировская - глупая, мелкая и на века.  
Айзек отложил планшет и повернулся к собеседнику всем телом.  
\- Думаешь там что-то серьезное?  
\- Ну…  
\- Все гораздо проще. Жили-были мальчик и девочка. Мальчик из уважаемой в деревне семьи, девочка почти сирота, воспитывалась бабушкой. Они полюбили друг друга, но отец мальчика был против мезальянса и убил своего ребенка. Хотел убить девочку, но тут уж так получилось. Девочка – Хейл, кстати – не простила, да и не могла простить, убийство своего возлюбленного, сошла с ума и напала на деревню при свете дня.  
\- Вся вражда из-за гордости селянина? – изумился Айзек.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнул Питер. – Гордость, честь и прочие высокопарные слова, призванные прикрыть тот факт, что мальчик по папиной воле должен быть взять в жены дочь мелкого аристократа и тем самым поднять социальное положение семьи.  
Айзек задумчиво кивнул и отвернулся. Питер же бодро прошел на кухню, проверил стоящую на плите кастрюлю. Карри. Кому-то не хватает в жизни острых впечатлений. Питер взял ложку, чтобы попробовать. Неострое.  
\- Это японское карри, - прозвучал голос Айзека. – Его едят с рисом.  
\- Любое карри едят с рисом, - наставительно произнес Питер.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Ужинали в полной тишине. Айзек решал загадку появления у Хейлов крыльев, а Питер ждал решения. Почетная обязанность мытья посуды досталась Лейхи. Намыливая вторую тарелку, Айзек понял и как был – с руками в мыльной пене – поспешил к Питеру.  
\- Я понял!  
\- Это не повод изображать из себя Архимеда, - заметил Питер, с неудовольствием разглядывая разлетающиеся капли пены.  
\- Извини, - правильно понял недовольство Хейла Айзек. – Но я понял, почему у Хейлов появляются крылья. Все дело в заботе, так? Каждый Хейл выбирает для себя человека или оборотня, или баньши, о котором будет заботиться, возможно даже в ущерб себе. Не важно, как называть этого человека – пара, партнер, ребенок или оберегаемый, суть всегда одна: Хейл берет на ответственность за благополучие совершенно чужого ему человека. И раз он сам принял такое решение, то к нему можно пойти за советом. Он, вроде как, более мудрый. То есть, я хочу сказать, что взять на себя обязательства об опеке чужого человека – очень ответственный шаг, который говорит о моральной зрелости.  
\- Вот как? Моральная зрелость? – Питер хмыкнул. Мальчишка догадался, да ещё и построил любопытную теорию.  
\- Ну как-то так, - смутился Айзек, но уверенно закончил: - Хейлы как заботливые мишки оборотничьего мира.  
Питер расхохотался.  
\- Заботливые мишки? Серьезно? – он прищурился, с головы до ног оглядывая полыхающего от смущения Айзека. Нелепый долговязый мальчишка. Щенок, не могущий позаботиться о себе.  
\- Да, - щенок серьезно намерен отстаивать свою теорию. – Потому вы и можете быть судьями, можете устанавливать правила ради всеобщего благоденствия.  
\- Айзек, все гораздо проще. Хейл был гордым зубастым одиночкой, типичным связным между Фенриром и остальными стаями. Это была опасная работа, поистине волчья, а потому многие удивились, когда у Хейла появился спутник. Младенец, если быть точным. Хейл никому не отдавал дитя и всегда носил с собой. Со временем, Хейл не только разносил вести, но и стал давать советы. Оборотни, а потом и Фенрир, связали это с появлением ребенка. За труды в деле сближения и возникновения взаимопонимания между стаями Фенрир наградил Хейла крыльями, привязав их к появлению оберегаемому. Во-первых, для того, чтобы выполнять работу лучше. Во-вторых, чтобы Хейл продолжал ратовать за мир. Эдакая шутка нашего общего предка.  
\- Это не противоречит моей теории, - кивнул Айзек.  
\- Это правдивая история, - хмыкнул Питер. - Крылья - не романтические бредни, а возможность исполнять свои обязанности лучше.  
\- Тогда почему Фенрир наградил ими твоего предка только после появления младенца?  
\- Потому что у него появилось время на это, - пожал плечами Питер. – Я не ас в вопросе крыльев. Талия любила эту сказку, все искала своего оберегаемого, тащила в дом каждую зверюшку.  
\- А ты? – Айзек присел на подлокотник кресла Питера.  
\- Я с детства отличался благоразумием и здоровым эгоизмом. Иными словами: не видел причин, по которым мне хотелось бы заботиться о ком-то.  
\- А теперь? – Айзек спросил тихо-тихо, буквально себе под нос. Однако он должен был спросить, должен был услышать.  
\- А теперь, - Питер повысил голос, акцентируя внимание на «теперь», - я привел в свой дом долговязого щенка и обзавелся крыльями.  
Айзек тихо выдохнул и солнечно улыбнулся Питеру. Эти слова наиболее близкие к «я люблю тебя», которые Айзек мог услышать. Семья. Саркастичный, умерший и воскресший Питер Хейл, который не нравится никому, самое близкое к понятию «семья», которое есть у Айзека.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе с тренировками полетов?  
Не то, чтобы Лейхи надеялся на позитивный ответ, Питер ясно дал понять, что больше необходимого делать не будет, но все же… спросить-то можно?  
Питер же смотрел на долговязого мальчишку с руками в пене, на сведенные в ожидании отрицательного ответа плечи, на воплощенное выражение робкой надежды. Этот мальчик не ожидал от жизни многого, и каждый раз спрашивал: можно? Его хотелось погладить по голове, дать конфетку и сделать все, чтобы этот ребенок больше никогда не выпрашивал у судьбы подачки. Питер смотрел и не находил причин, почему надо отказать.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - пожал плечами Питер. – А теперь иди и домой посуду.

**Дерек и Стайлз: "Вопрос доверия"**

После всех событий с альфами, трагичных историй и всеобщего нервяка должно тянуть отдохнуть. В идеале, на лоне природы, чтобы птички пели, солнышко светило, травка зеленела и ни одного оборотня рядом.  
Стайлз с сомнением посмотрел на лес. Темный, мрачный, где-то там бегает не один оборотень. И зачем он сюда приехал в полнолуние? Чего ему дома не сиделось, со Скоттом в приставку не игралось. Ах да, точно. Полнолуние. МакКолл в компании оборотней ушел в лес любоваться луной.  
Лес напоминал Стайлзу обо всех проблемах и неприятностях, которые с ними происходили за последние года. Половина тела, укус Скотта, Хейлы в ассортименте, первое убийство… Ни одного приятного воспоминания, ни одного. Так зачем Стайлз поперся в полнолуние в лес?  
Да кто его знает!  
Тянуло его сюда со страшной силой неутоленного любопытства. После незаметного возвращения Айзека, остатки стаи Дерека сплотились, воодушевились и прогнали альф прочь. Причем, прогнали словами. Ни Скотт, ни Стайлз там не присутствовали, но Айзек поделился… Точнее, рассказал, ну может быть, признался… В общем, Питер пришел к альфам, о чем-то с ними поговорил, альфы согласно покивали и разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Не то, чтобы это вызывало доверие, однако факт оставался фактом: стая альф распалась после увещеваний со стороны Питера Хейла. Лидия, поддерживающая связь с Эйданом, подтвердила, что близнецы изо всех сил создают себе новую стаю. Пока что обратили одного человека.  
Странный вопрос требовал подробного изучения. Стайлз сначала искал информацию в интернете, вечера просиживал за экраном в поисках малейшей зацепки – и ничего! Дитон помог немногим больше, намекнув, что эта информация – личный секрет семьи Хейл. Дерека, Питера и Коры. Ни много, ни мало. Дитон с прискорбием сообщил, что он больше не вправе разглашать информацию без личного разрешения альфы Хейлов. Идти к Дереку было не то, чтобы странно… Или страшно, или неловко. Нет, Стайлз бы пошел и спросил. Делов-то сказать:  
\- Хей, разреши Дитону рассказать семейный секрет или поделись, почему альфы убрались восвояси.  
Однако Стайлз робел перед Дереком и мог задать кучу важных вопросов, забыв о вопросе, ради которого приходил. Когда Стайлз робел, он начинал говорить обо всем на свете, надеясь спрятать между словами свой страх и неуверенность. Вы же видели Дерека: пресс, глаза, щетина – как тут можно не робеть? Это как Лидия Мартин среди мужчин – роскошный и притягательный, абсолютно недоступный для Стайлза.  
Все эти причины Стайлз Скотту не озвучил, лишь напомнив про Айзека. Лейхи явно знал секрет и уж точно мог им поделиться. Или, хотя бы, признаться, почему он свалил из дома МакКоллов к Питеру. Это должно быть как-то связано.  
Айзек не кололся, не подкупался и не велся на щенячьи глазки Скотта. Привлеченная Лидия (новая загадка о Питере Хейле!) и прямо заинтересованная Эллисон тоже не помогли. Эллисон Лейхи и вовсе по стеночке обошел. Айзек не поддавался на посулы, не таял от комплиментов и не давал ни единого намека. На второй день он начал шарахаться не только от Эллисон, а на третий и вовсе сбежал с Питером Хейлом. Такого облегчения на лице Айзека Стайлз ещё не видел.  
Кору в школе найти было невозможно. Стайлз даже ходил узнавать, появлялась ли она на занятиях вообще. В администрации знали немногим больше его. Брат Коры позвонил и предупредил, что его сестра серьезно болеет, поэтому не может ходить в школу. Как только ей станет лучше, Кора вернется к занятиям. Дерек выражал надежду, что его сестра сможет ходить школу, так как она мечтала об этом с детства.  
Подводя итоги, Стайлз знал, что у Хейлов есть тайна, тайна помогла избавиться от альф, но сути её он не знал. Именно беспричинное любопытство привело Стайлза в темный мрачный лес в полнолуние.  
Стилински потоптался возле джипа, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, захлопнул дверцу и торжественно ушел во тьму леса, подсвеченную ярким светом фар. Потом чертыхнулся, вернулся к машине и выключил фары. Незачем садить аккумулятор. Может, ему на этой машине сегодня от оборотней убегать.  
Сначала Стайлз шел по тропинке, однако света луны и экрана телефона было маловато, и он сбился. Плутать Стайлз не хотел, в навигаторе не было опции «найти Дерека» (а зря!), поэтому Стилински доверился чутью и храбро зашагал в неизвестном направлении.  
Шагал он долго, минут пятнадцать. Где-то в лесу выли волки, кто-то шуршал под ногами, одна сова с уханьем пролетела над Стайлзом. При всех странных звуках страшно не было. Было… спокойно. Выбрав направление наугад, Стайлз будто успокоился, настроился на волну и четко придерживался курса.  
Когда внутренний навигатор вывел Стайлза к небольшой полянке, он понял, как ему повезло. Чутье привело его прямо к Дереку Хейлу. Оно же советовало не мешать альфа-оборотню раздеваться, так что Стайлз с удовольствием послушал. Хоть насладится эстетическим зрелищем.  
Хейл снял хенли, аккуратно свернул и положил на полено позади себя. Размял руки круговыми движениями, сделал успокаивающую дыхательную гимнастику, а потом… Стайлз потер глаза рукой. Картинка не поменялась. За спиной Хейла шевелились крылья. Из черных перьев, большие такие, настоящие. Дерек взмахнул ими несколько раз, подняв волну ветра, и взлетел. Невысоко, правда, всего-то на пару метров. Потом опустился и снова попробовал взлететь.  
Стайлз не был орнитологом и не летал с дельтапланом, но… Он видел, что Дерек, желая взлететь, делает все не так. Видя такое, Стилински просто не мог промолчать. Когда Дерек опять поднялся в воздух, Стайлз шагнул на полянку и сказал:  
\- Ты все делаешь не так.  
Дерек вздрогнул, взмахнул крыльями и улетел прочь от Стайлза. Видимо, он все-таки ошибся. Хейл умел летать, а эти его прыжки были забавой, игрой. Захотелось оборотню почувствовать себя Тигрой. Прыгать, прыгать и прыгать, как говориться.  
Однако Стайлз остался стоять на полянке и рассматривать звездное небо. Он надеялся, что Хейл вернется за хенли, и они смогут поговорить.  
Когда небо начало сереть, Стайлз понял, этого не случится. Не столь важна оказалась хенли, как сохранение секрета. Почему-то было грустно, будто от него улетел не просто Хейл, а Дорогой человек.  
Стайлз подобрал хенли (действительно мягкая) и зашагал прочь от поляны. Он не был уверен, в правильную ли сторону идет, внутренний навигатор выключился. Рано или поздно он куда-то выйдет, или его найдут.  
\- Стайлз! – на вершине холма появился запыхавшийся после ночи бега Скотт.  
Ну вот, его нашел Скотт, сейчас отведет к джипу и они поедут домой. Меланхолия серого утра не отпускала Стилински из своих лап. Мягкая хенли, которую Стайлз безотчетно поглаживал большим пальцем, являлась единственным связным звеном между реальным миром и миром, полным грусти и тоски. Может быть дома, отоспавшись, Стайлз зарядится на прогулку к Дереку, а сейчас у него была хенли и огромное всепоглощающее чувство, что от него ушел Очень Дорогой Человек. Ушел из-за Стайлза, из-за его ошибки. В точности как… мама.  
\- Знаешь, что я видел? – подойдя, Скотт хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. – Ни за что не угадаешь, бро!  
\- И что же? – вяло отозвался Стилински. В его мыслях были только Дерек, его крылья и тоска по ним.  
\- Крылья! – отозвался на его мысли Скотт. – Самые настоящие черные крылья!  
\- Да? И где? – активнее отозвался Стайлз. Тоска ненадолго уступила свое место ревности. Неужели роскошные Дерековые крылья видел кто-то ещё?  
\- У Питера Хейла, - махнул рукой МакКолл.  
\- А, - тоска вернулась снова. Питер, ну кто же ещё, однако разговор следовало поддержать. – И где? Как? То есть, Стайлз требует подробностей! - то ли МакКолл плохой оборотень, то ли его мысли заняты чем-то другим, но фальши он не услышал.  
\- Помнишь, была заварушка с альфами, на которую Айзека позвали, а тебя нет? – принялся вспоминать Скотт.  
\- Ну, - Стилински все еще обижался за это. Теперь тоска смешалась с капелькой обиды. Ну не позвал и что с того? Зато Стайлз не расскажет про крылья Дерека!  
\- Тогда Айзека знатно потрепали, и мы с Эллисон остались один на один с Кали и близнецами, - Скотт закрыл глаза, вспоминая в деталях. Он даже не жестикулировал и едва касался Стайлза плечом. – Внезапно появился Питер Хейл без рубашки, направился сразу к Айзеку. Потом у них с Кали началась драка, Кали опять задела Айзека и Питер кинулся к нему и накрыл собой.  
\- Чего? – Стайлзова тоска отшатнулась от прилива острого удивления. – Питер Хейл жертвовал?..  
\- Ну да, но самое интересное не в этом! Я же про крылья рассказываю. Так вот, Питер кинулся к Айзеку, накрыл его собой, а сверху ещё и крылья распустил. Такие черные, большие крылья, на которых можно летать. Он поднял на руки Айзека и полетел с ним.  
\- И что? – Стайлз нужны подробности, а ещё лучше место, куда Питер унес Айзека. Логово.  
\- И ничего, Кали попыталась догнать, пока близнецы меня отвлекали, но у нее ничего не получилось.  
\- Ты мне ничего об этом не сказал? Почему?!  
\- Ну… - Скотт замялся. – Я хотел в тот же день, но решил подождать до утра и забыл, а потом столько всего случилось… Забыл.  
\- Как можно забыть про крылья?!  
\- Ты сейчас говоришь о них, и я не понимаю, как я мог забыть. Мы же всеми новостями делимся, бро.  
Стайлз остановился у дерева, опершись рукой на ствол. Ему надо подышать. Что же это получается? Даже знающий про сверхъестественное человек может забыть про хейловские крылья? Наверняка, в этом замешана какая-то магия. Отвлекающие чары. Так почему же Стайлз помнит все настолько отчетливо, буквально каждое перышко? Они не чисто черные, даже в слабом свете луны видно, что маленькие перья темно-серые, а есть и просто серые.  
\- Ну так что? - Скотт возбужденно повысил голос. – Это похоже на ту тайну Хейлов, которую ты искал?  
\- Да, это она, - согласился Стайлз. Он хотел было рассказать про крылья Дерека, однако перед глазами встала картина, как Дерек впервые выпустил крылья. Вот он стоит, полуобнаженный, вдыхает, ждет и на выходе, резко, за его спиной появляются и раскрываются большие черные крылья… Нет, про такое рассказывать Скотту пока нельзя. Это его, Стайлза, момент. Для Скотта важно знать, насколько крылья опасны и будут ли такие у него.  
\- А… у меня такие будут? – в голосе Скотта сквозило что-то непонятное: то ли радость, то ли надежда, то ли опасение.  
\- Не знаю. Может, это фишка только для рожденных оборотней. Но я обязательно выясню.  
\- Жаль, - с теми же непонятными интонациями протянул Скотт и посмотрел наверх.  
Стайлз тоже поднял голову. Над ними простилалось бескрайнее рассветное небо. Вечный символ свободы. Вот бы взлететь туда, хотя бы раз кувыркнуться в воздушных потоках, почувствовать, как тебя подхватывает сильный ветер, взмыть к облакам и солнцу…  
\- Жаль, - эхом протянул Стайлз.  
***  
За выходной Стилински все-таки не набрался храбрости прийти к Дереку. Почему-то, узнав секрет, видеть Дерека стало сложнее. Никакого плана у Стайлза тоже не было, поэтому он медленно собирался и плелся в школу. Настолько медленно, что уходящий на работу отец встревожено спросил:  
\- Ты не заболел?  
Стайлз попытался выдать улыбку «все в порядке, все прекрасно», но, судя по реакции отца, у него не очень-то и получилось.  
\- Неа, - он бодрее помотал головой. – Просто… настроение как погода – хмурое.  
Шериф покосился на окно. Снаружи робко выглянуло солнце, помахало лучиком и спряталось за тучу.  
Перед своим уроком Финсток начал привычно разогревать класс своими остроумными замечаниями. Его бодрый голос взбодрил Стайлза: не найдется такого человека, который смог бы спать под голос их тренера. К тому же, на парковку заехала Хонда Хейла-старшего, и оттуда выпрыгнул Айзек. Идеальное решение проблемы! Можно же расспросить Лейхи! Раз уж Стайлз более-менее в теме, то Айзек расколется.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув сам себе, Стилински принялся разрабатывать подробный план допроса Айзека. Нельзя было показывать, как мало знает Стайлз.  
***  
Айзек был пойман за ланчем.  
\- А я знаю ваш секрет, - Стайлз аккуратно присел рядом с надкусившим яблоко Айзеком.  
\- Какой? – Лейхи так торопился проглотить кусок фрукта, что едва не подавился.  
\- Ну такой, - Стайлз заговорщицки помахал руками в воздухе. Айзек продолжал недоуменно смотреть. – Про крылья, - понизив голос до шепота, разъяснил Стайлз. Лейхи вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
\- Кого ты видел? – встревожено спросил он минуту спустя.  
\- Дерека.  
\- Когда?  
\- В полнолуние.  
\- Где?  
\- В лесу,  
\- Что сделал Дерек? – продолжил наседать Айзек.  
\- Улетел, - Стайлз официально ничего не понимал.  
Айзек облегченно выдохнул и расслабился. Потом пакостно улыбнулся, положил руку Стайлзу на плечо и, доверительно наклонившись, прошептал:  
\- Все вопросы – к Дереку.  
\- Ну почему?! – взвился недовольный Стилински. – Почему чуть что, сразу – к Дереку?!  
\- Потому что он альфа, - пожал плечами Айзек. – И потому что это его секрет.  
Лейхи встал из-за стола и взял поднос. Разговор окончен, упрямый бета опять не выдаст секрет. Айзек постоял немного, покусал губу и неуверенно сказал:  
\- Этот секрет, крылья, слишком важная тайна для Хейлов. Если Дерек захочет, он расскажет, а до этого… Я не имею никакого права разглашать его. Пойми, это не всеоборотничий секрет, а личное дело Дерека.  
Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул. Этот секрет не только Дерека. После событий в лесу, он ещё и Стайлза. Вот так вот. И Стайлз выяснит всё-всё про крылья. Не будь он Стилински!  
***  
Теперь у Стайлза был правильный настрой, чтобы ехать к Дереку.  
Припарковавшись возле дома, Стилински буквально взлетел по лестнице на нужный этаж. Из-за злости он не стал открывать дверь, а застучал в нее, оглушая не только себя, но и Хейла. Вывести из равновесия, не дать опомниться и спросить:  
\- Что за “великая тайна” с крыльями? – выпалил Стайлз в лицо открывшему дверь Дереку. – Это что, какая-то оборотничья зараза? Или наоборот, великий подарок волчьего бога?! Мне ждать крыльев у Скотта?  
\- Конечно, нет, - фыркнул на последний вопрос Питер, появившись за спиной Дерека. – Он недостоин. Удачи, племянничек, - Хейл-старший похлопал Дерека по плечу и прошел мимо него и Стайлза. – Я бы остался посмотреть, но, увы… - Питер улыбнулся и развел руками, - меня ждет подопечный. Эти семейные вечера так утомительны. Как жаль, Дерек, что ты их пропустишь.  
\- Семейные вечера? – Стайлз опешил. Питер Хейл и семейные вечера? Нонсенс!  
\- Кино, попкорн, разговоры ни о чем, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Довольно весело.  
\- Почему меня не приглашали? – Стилински прошел вслед за хозяином в лофт.  
Дерек остановился и выразительно поднял брови.  
\- А как же стайные отношения, мир на одной территории… - Стайлз обвел руками пространство вокруг себя.  
Дерек продолжил выразительно смотреть.  
\- Понял, тебе все это не интересно.  
\- Скотт не присоединится из принципа, Мартин из-за дядюшки, Арджентов мы не пригласим, Кора и Айзек приглашены по умолчанию.  
\- А как же я?  
\- Ты прилагаешься к Скотту.  
\- Хей! Сейчас тут нет моего бро, а я пришел.  
\- Пришел, потому что увидел своими глазами необъяснимое, пытался его нагуглить и не сумел. Айзек не рассказал тебе ничего, а ты не мог поделиться со Скоттом недостоверной информацией. Ты здесь в интересах МакКолла.  
\- Не только, - встрял с поправкой Стайлз. Да, он много раз действовал в интересах Скотта, однако этот случай – особенный.  
\- В основном, - покачал головой Дерек. – Я тебе ничего не расскажу.  
\- Почему?  
Дерек стоял у окна, так что когда он обернулся, выражение его лица скрыла тень.  
\- Мне действительно стоит это говорить?  
Стайлз шагнул назад. Очевидно, что Дерек не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы все рассказать. Не доверяет не столько Стайлзу, сколько Скотту, с которым Стилински обязательно поделится информацией. Скотт может рассказать Эллисон…  
\- Это из-за Эллисон? Так они со Скоттом практически не разговаривают на оборотничьи темы, - Стайлз подумал и поправился: - Точнее, вообще не разговаривают.  
\- Столь ценной, - Дерек выделил слово голосом, - информацией обязательно поделится.  
Стайлз закусил губу. Он не мог не сказать Скотту. Скотт не сможет промолчать рядом с Эллисон. Но Стайлзу жизненно важно знать. Вдруг с Дереком что-то плохое происходит? Ладно бы с Питером, но потерять из-за пары крыльев Дерека… Немыслимо! Стайлза снова оставляют в стороне.  
\- Это… настолько важно?  
\- В частности из-за этого мою семью убили, - Дерек снова отвернулся к окну.  
Хейл его не прогонял и не торопил. Застыл статуей самому себе и молчал, а Стайлз ходил, ходил и думал.  
\- А если Скотт уже видел? Ну, крылья?  
\- Не имеет значения.  
Стайлз продолжил протаптывать круг. В конце концов, ему не привыкать хранить от дорогих ему людей секреты. Ну и что, что Скотт оборотень? Если ему не рассказывать, не намекать и даже не упоминать, то он многого и не узнает.  
Стайлз обошел стол и встал рядом с Дереком. Хотел перед ним, чтобы заглянуть в желто-зеленые глаза, но Дерек стоял близко к окну. Пришлось встать рядом.  
\- А если я не скажу Скотту больше того, что он уже и так знает? От Питера, между прочим.  
Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и усмехнулся. Он не верил ему, не верил его способности хранить секрет от Скотта!  
\- Он же твой бро, - ядовито произнес Дерек, будто презирал само слово «бро».  
\- У бро могут быть тайны друг от друга, - серьезно заметил Стайлз.  
\- Нет, - Дерек покачал головой. – Уходи, Стайлз, и забудь обо всем.  
Стилински ещё потоптался возле опять застывшего Хейла и нехотя побрел к двери. Как убедить недоверчивого оборотня, что он сможет сохранить секрет от Скотта? Дерек ведь доверял ему - Стайлзу, не Скотту.  
Стайлз шел понуро, прокручивая в голове доводы и остроумные реплики, которые точно бы убедили Хейла. Он не видел, каким измученным взглядом провожал его спину предмет его размышлений.  
Дерек, как только понял, благодаря кому появились крылья, твердо решил молчать. Не надо Стайлзу ещё и проблем с волчьей парой. Он воспитывал бы Скотта, ходил на уроки, жил обычной подростковой жизнью.  
Дерек же продолжит присматривать за ним. Он хотел, честно хотел порвать связь, сделать её не настолько сильной. Для того, чтобы обуздать природу, Дерек уехал в пустыни Мексики, бросив город на детей и Питера, но не сумел. Проиграл своему естеству и вернулся к Стайлзу. Находиться в одном городе и знать, что всегда сможешь прийти на помощь, было в разы легче, чем уговаривать себя.  
***  
Скотт позвонил, когда Стайлз стоял у Джи-Пи.  
\- Хей, бро, как дела? – бодро поинтересовался Скотт.  
\- Да так, - Стайлз оглянулся на дом Дерека. – Занят. Вечером увидимся?  
\- Ага, приходи ко мне, сделаем уроки, поиграть на приставке. Айзек тоже обещал быть.  
Раньше, до полнолуния, такое сообщение отпугнуло бы Стайлза (делить своего бро? увольте!), но сейчас оно сработало как мощнейший магнит.  
\- Обязательно приду! Вы только все не съедайте.  
\- Как ты догадался, что мама испекла пирог?  
\- Во-первых, Айзек к вам только на пироги и приходит. Во-вторых, ты мне утром говорил.  
Скотт рассмеялся.  
\- Окей, тогда до вечера.  
\- До вечера.  
Стайлз посмотрел на погасший экран телефона. Судьба подкидывает ему шанс выяснить про крылья у независимого источника. Нельзя упускать такой шанс. К тому же, он сможет выведать не только про крылья, но и адрес Питера. В последнее время любимый дядюшка Дерека стал тем ещё затворником.  
Стайлз снова посмотрел на телефон и на дом. К тому же, он так ни разу и не спросил, грозят ли крылья Скотту.  
***  
Айзек сдался до обидного легко. Ещё до того, как Стилински успел задать вопрос, Лейхи хлопнул его по груди и шепнул: «завтра, в три».  
Стайлз ненадолго застыл. Он готовился весь вечер убеждать Айзека устроить им с Питером встречу или, хотя бы, рассказать про крылья – и что же? Лейхи самым наглым образом пригласил его первым! Стилински ненадолго завис, ровно до того момента, как понял, что все это может быть ловушкой от Питера Хейла. Вариант с ловушкой был привлекательным тем, что фирменным спасением от Дерека и последующим разговором с ним. Отец не раз говорил, самые лучшие признания - сделанные на эмоциях. В любом случае, все будет отлично.  
В три Стайлз подобрал Айзека у супермаркета.  
\- Я проиграл Питеру желание, и он загадал приготовить печенье, - ответил Айзек на удивленный взгляд Стайлза.  
\- Ты же не умеешь готовить! – вырвалось у Стилински.  
Он прекрасно помнил тот случай на одной из отработок. Их тогда заставили печь печенья на благотворительную ярмарку или скаутам. Стайлз со Скоттом ещё более-менее справлялись, но со стороны Айзека постоянно валил черный густой дым. Когда очередная партия печенья сгорела, их выгнали в коридор. Находиться в полностью черной комнате не могла даже умудренная опытом миссис Кармаков. Айзек постоянно извинялся перед возмущенной училкой и отряхивался от муки.  
Конечно, год спустя он, может быть, и научился на курсах домохозяек, но… Сомнительно что-то.  
\- А кого это волнует? – Айзек смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – У Питера желудок крепкий. Я надеюсь.  
Стайлз рассмеялся. У совместного проживания Лейхи и Питера были какие-то плюсы.  
***  
В квартире Айзек с пакетами сразу направился на кухню. Он серьезно отнесся к вызову от Питера Хейла, настолько, что всю дорогу изучал рецепты на телефоне.  
Стайлз тоже не стал задерживаться на пороге и прошел в прихожую. Питер обнаружился в кресле у большого, на всю стену окна. Вначале, узнав, куда они едут, Стайлз долго удивлялся. Стандартная квартира в не самом престижном районе Бикон Хиллза. После роскошного дома в лесу и лофта Дерека, Стайлз ожидал, как минимум, отдельного дома. Теперь же, рассматривая прихожую квартиры, Стайлз понял, что обычным местожительства Питера не назовешь. Много пространства, светлые оттенки в отделке стен, минимум мебели. Квартира была больше стандартной двухкомнатной. Скорей всего, Питер выкупил весь этаж и переделал квартиру под большую студию.  
Стайлз оглядел гостиную. Большое окно напоминало такое же в лофте Дерека. Возле него расположились два кресла, в одном из которых сидел Питер, а на втором кто-то (Айзек, скорей всего) забыл клетчатый плед и книгу. Диван совершенно не подходил к креслам, зато открытый книжный шкаф с нестандартным расположением полок прекрасно характеризовал Питера. На одной из полок заряжался ноутбук, рядом с ним стоял выключенный звездный светильник. Маленький кофейный столик задвинут в дальний угол и завален книгами.  
Судя по объему литературы, Питер любил читать.  
\- Я многое пропустил, - Хейл заметил интерес Стайлза к книгам. – Из-за комы.  
\- Я про другое хотел спросить, - оторвался от разглядывания интерьера Стилински.  
\- Ну как всегда, сразу к делу. Итак?  
\- Ну так что с крыльями? – задал вопрос Стайлз. – Это фишка для альф или для Хейлов?  
\- Для Хейлов, - усмехнулся Питер. – Твой дружок МакКолл может спать спокойно.  
\- Почему чуть что, сразу – Скотт? – возмутился Стайлз. Было обидно, что оборотни воспринимали его придатком к другу. Да, он заботится о Скотте и помогает ему, однако у Стайлза Стилински есть много своих, личных, проблем.  
На кухне Айзек загремел кастрюлями, а Питер пожал плечами:  
\- Чтобы исключить угрозу. Ты же будешь отрицать, что предпочитаешь узнать о вероятной угрозе заранее? А так как Скотт – твой единственный друг-оборотень, вполне нормально предположить, что ты будешь действовать сначала в его интересах.  
Стайлз нахмурился. Все было логично и понятно. Однако… С момента встречи Дерека в лесу, а потом и разговора, Стайлз совершенно забыл про Скотта. Его мыслями владел Дерек, его тайна и огромные черные крылья. Стилински не срывал, что он готов ради друзей на многое, но… Лес, Дерек, крылья – все это было настолько важно, что рядом меркли другие проблемы.  
Стайлз заставил себя собраться. Нельзя рассказывать Питеру об этом. Единственным Хейлом, который услышит признание, будет Дерек - и никак иначе.  
\- Значит, альфы ушли из-за крыльев? Они что-то важное значат в мире оборотней?  
\- А ты наблюдательный мальчик, - Питер кивнул. Он встал с кресла и медленно пошел по прихожей, остановился у шкафа, рассматривая книги. – Скажем, так, Хейлы всегда были посланниками и судьями, а крылья подтверждали наш статус. Как визитная карточка или парик.  
\- Вот так вот просто? – Стайлз хмыкнул. Лишние конечности ради подтверждения статуса? Не проще ли тату набить?  
\- Не только, - согласился Питер. – Айзек знает множество историй про «не только». Как и мой племянник.  
\- Если таких историй много, тогда почему вы не поделитесь одной из них?  
\- Одна такая история всемирно известная. Про Жеводанского зверя, - Питер обернулся к Стайлзу. – Слышал?  
\- Да, - кивнул он, подавляя желание отступить на шаг назад. Уж больно предвкушающее смотрел Питер. Хейл, видя мимолетный испуг гостя, улыбнулся как Волк Красной Шапочке.  
\- Питер, а где у тебя венчик? – прервал гляделки голос Айзека. На кухне что-то загрохотало, Лейхи ойкнул и покинул место происшествия.  
\- Эллисон проводила исследования на эту тему, - продолжил сиплым голосом Стайлз. – Но про крылья там не было и слова.  
\- Никто и не напишет, - Айзек махнул рукой. – В мировой истории много подробней было опущено ради красивого ужастика.  
\- Айзек! – прикрикнул Питер. – Венчик у тебя в руке.  
\- Он сломан, - пожал плечами Лейхи и продемонстрировал погнутую утварь.  
Питер закатил глаза. Весь пафос и ужас момента был бездарно проворонен. Айзек незаметно подмигнул Стайлзу.  
\- Это ерунда, - отмахнулся Лейхи. – Я все жду, пока ты скажешь Стайлз ехать за объяснениями к Дереку. Мне нужна помощь на кухне.  
\- Айзек, просто иди, - чеканя каждое слово, ответил Питер и махнул рукой, указывая, куда Лейхи следует уйти.  
\- И мне тоже? – влез Стайлз.  
\- А ты подумай, Стайлз, - когда Питер повернулся к собеседнику, на его губах играла легкая улыбочка. Та самая, предсказывающая гадость от Хейла. - Существует такое понятия как “доверие” и “лояльность”. Если второе оберегаемому можно простить, то первое… - Питер покачал головой. – Только Дереку решать, рассказывать про крылья или нет.  
\- Но Скотт их видел!  
\- “Видеть” не означает “знать”. На доверии строятся любые отношения, особенно в мире сверхъестественного. Ты подумай, Стайлз, нужно ли тебе вообще знать и готов ли ты хранить это доверие.  
\- Я… - начал было Стайлз, но подошедший Питер положил руку на губы Стилински.  
\- Дерек – моя семья, и у него есть очаровательная привычка ошибаться в людях. Именно поэтому я тебя и позвал. Твое любопытство может навредить, твоя порывистость - все испортить, а твоя дружба с Арджентами - привести права к нашему дому.  
Питер повернул Стайлз лицом к двери и легко подтолкнул.  
\- Иди и хорошо подумай.  
***  
Кора заявилась к Дереку на правах младшей сестры, то есть без приглашения.  
Дерек занимался: подтягивался, отжимался, бил грушу. Он не хотел думать о Стайлзе и, тем более, не хотел сомневаться в принятом решении. Кора явилась, когда Дерек совершал третий подход по сто отжиманий. После этого он намеревался сделать несколько кругов по кварталу, прийти домой и упасть от усталости. Если не получиться, то поработать. И никоим образом не думать про Стайлза, про его грустные карие глаза и сгорбленную фигуру отвергнутого доверия.  
Стайлзу будет лучше без Дерека – и точка!  
Хейл прекрасно знал, на что обречены его любимые люди и не собирался расширять свой список за счет Стайлза. Все началось с Пейдж. Она была милой и сильной, умела играть на виолончели и не поддавалась на его провокации. Пейдж была чудесной, волшебной. Дерек думал, что она станет его крыльями. В то время самоконтроль шалит, так что Дерек не удивлялся тому, что крылья не появляются. Смерть Пейдж от обращения, от решения Дерека заботиться о ней… Даже если бы крылья и прорастали, в тот момент перья осыпались на дно его черной души. Дерек был эгоистом, страстно желающим себе все: популярность, школьную любовь, крылья. Он хотел добиться уважения, а получил голубые глаза убийцы невиновного.  
Мама убеждала, что все ошибаются, но Дерек видел в её глазах осуждение. Любимыми сказками мамы были истории про крылья, про то, как замкнутые, холодные, эгоистичные Хейлы находят свою любовь. Она не идеализировала свой клан, прекрасно понимала, среди каких эгоцентриков живет. Талия пыталась привить своим детям человеколюбие и желание помочь ближнему. До смерти Пейдж Дерек был её любимым учеником и самым благодарным слушателем.  
После Пейдж все, о ком или о чем Дерек ни заботился рано или поздно уходили. Умирали. Даже та старушка, которой Дерек помогал в Нью-Йорке в рамках своего благотворительного проекта… Её сбила машина на одной из тихих улочек города, сразу после разговора с Дереком.  
Это ли не карма?  
Да, пусть Стайлз и был тем самым человеком, ему следовало держаться подальше от Дерека. Мало ли что. Чем больше любви и заботы от Дерека, тем ужаснее смерть.  
Дерек закончил отжимания и только тогда обратил внимание на сестру. Кора стояла, облокотившись на стену.  
\- Мне больно видеть, как ты истязаешь себя, - сказала она.  
\- Это тренировка, - отрезал Дерек.  
\- Тренировка была утром, тренировка была вчера, - Кора взмахнула руками. – Ты не олимпийский спортсмен, а тренируешься больше чем они во время Олимпиады!  
\- И что? Мне надо отвлечься, - Дерек поднес к губам бутылку с водой. – В Бикон Хиллз ужасно скучно.  
\- Так уезжай отсюда!  
\- Ты же знаешь: не могу.  
\- Тогда займись чем-то полезным. Убери в хранилище, восстанови дом! Да ты даже со своей стаей не хочешь тренироваться. Дерек, это… - Кора подошла и положила руку на бицепс. В голосе сестры звенели тревожные нотки. – Дерек, это глупо – отрицать свою природу.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты да. История знает примеры, когда Хейл заботился о своей паре, не будучи с ней вместе. Я подобрала пару дневников, - Кора кинула на диван книги с обтрепавшимися обложками. – Почитай на досуге. Ни один из таких Хейлов не боролся с собой так, как ты. Даже Абрамс, хотя его пара считала его порождением дьявола и республиканцем.  
\- Абрамс был республиканцем, - резонно заметил Дерек.  
\- А его пара – демократом. В те времена принадлежность к одной из партий была важнее многих других факторов, - Кора сложила руки на груди. Как поведением, так и внешностью она пошла в отца. И если считала, что надо помочь, то помогала изо всех сил.  
\- Кора, достаточно, - Дерек жестом прервал готовую разразиться спичем сестру. – У меня сейчас пробежка, потом я почитаю эти книги.  
\- И мы поговорим? – продолжила Кора. – Или лучше не ты и я, а ты и Стайлз?  
Дерек коротко рыкнул на нее и ушел на пробежку. Да, он и сбегал из собственного лофта. Дерек не хотел ни с кем говорить. В особенности, про Стайлза, крылья и их связь.  
***  
Маршрут Дерек каждый раз выбирал новый. Раз уж бегать по промышленным кварталам и узким переулкам, то разными путями. Хоть как-то разбавить унылый пейзаж.  
Дерек мерно бежал и думал о словах Коры. В них было рациональное зерно. Надо будет дать слишком активным бетам задание. Рано или поздно восстанавливать дом придется. У Коры будут муж и дети, Питер наверняка захочет оставить потомство. Семейное логово было необходимым. Сейчас отстраивать его Дерек не планировал. Его стае комфортно жить в разных квартирах. У Питера был Айзек, у Дерека – его проблемы, Кора жила с Морелл. После возращения и последующих за этим проблем, ей была нужна серьезная реабилитация. Советник Девкалиона согласилась помочь. Не то, чтобы Дерек не доверял Дитону… У ветеринара был Скотт, а Морелл славилась своей независимостью.  
Но все же семейное логово нужно. Надо будет заставить бет поработать над восстановлением, пусть Кора сделает проект, а Питер составит смету. Айзек поможет им обоим, а Дерек проконтролирует. Такое задание укрепит стайный дух и сблизит их, стая перестанет упоминать о Стайлзе, и альфа сможет не чувствовать фантомный запах крови Стилински повсюду.  
Дерек резко остановился. Ветер донес до него отчетливый запах Стайлза и крови. Оборотень прислушался и принюхался. Знакомого сердцебиения не было слышно, зато ветер принес ещё одну порцию запаха. Хейл побежал в том направлении. Если со Стайлзом случилась беда, пока Дерек накручивал себя… Он не сможет носить крылья, и они уже не эфемерно, а вполне натурально осыплются кучкой черных перьев.  
Синий джип («моя малышка Джи-пи», гордо говорил Стайлз) стоял на небольшом пятачке. Несмотря на то, что водительская дверь была открыта, никаких посторонних запахов Дерек не чувствовал, только Стайлза, немного Скотта и шерифа. И тонкий запах свежей крови Стайлза.  
Где Стайлз?!  
Дерек обошел машину по кругу, медленно выискивая доказательства, приметы, улики – хоть что-то, способное указать на похитителей Стайлза или на его местонахождение. Ни-че-го. Даже тех капель крови, от которых исходил запах – нет!  
Дерек остановился напротив открытой водительской дверцы и глубоко вдохнул. Никакой, даже самый тонкий нюх не способен распознать эмоции по остаточному запаху. Дерек чувствовал напряжение Стайлза, его возбуждение, предвкушение, но эти эмоции были настолько плотно связаны с самим Стайлзом, что въелись в салон машина вместе с запахом.  
Дерек ещё раз обошел машину. Теперь медленно, тщательно принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. К счастью, никого на улице не было, а даже если и были, то предпочитали держаться в стороне от странного парня. Возле заднего правого колеса на асфальте издевательски краснели капли крови. Не справился, не уберег, да, альфа? Дерек наклонился к ним, проверяя, пусть в этом и не было необходимости. Он знал, что это кровь Стайлза.  
Дерек сел на водительское сидение и сложил руки на руле. Что делать? Стайлза похитили, машину бросили. Надо позвонить шерифу и предупредить о звонке от похитителей или нет? Связано это с Дереком, с шерифом или с самим Стайлзом? На обычное ограбление не похоже, не выглядит машина настолько дорого. Значит, либо шериф, либо Дерек. У полиции маленького городка немного громких дел, в последнее время все они связаны с оборотнями, а потому искать мстителя надо среди своих. Кто может желать Стайлзу зла? Альфы? Ардженты? Калаверас?  
\- Кто? Кто? Кто? – билось набатом в ушах.  
Дерека поглощали паника и страх. Желание действовать отвлекало их, как и боль в натянутых руках.  
Боль?  
Дерек прислушался к себе. То, что он принял за набат, было сердцебиением Стайлза. Да, нестабильным даже для него, и все эти эмоции тоже были не Дерека, а Стайлза. Мама часто говорила, что мало принять на себя обязательства за жизнь и благополучие другого, нужно создать с ним связь. Крепкую и нерушимую связь, с помощью которой Хейлы всегда находили партнера. Ни одни крылья не возникали по желанию одного лишь Хейла, нет, механизм был гораздо более сложным. Его не описать словами, не выразить в музыке или волчьем вое. Любовь многогранна, но всегда – для двоих.  
Дерек постарался успокоиться и передать часть своих эмоций Стайлзу. Эмпатия была приятным побочным эффектом связи. Дерек не знал, насколько сильна их со Стайлзом нить, но понадеялся, что её будет достаточно для успокоения Стилински.  
Вторым шагом Дерек попытался сосредоточиться и настроить внутренний компас на Стайлза. Он сможет, для этого нужно лишь поймать настроение и пойти по тонкой ниточке, натянутой между ним и Стайлзом.  
Первый шаг был неуверенным, робким, но чем дальше Дерек шел, тем увереннее шагал, а потом и побежал. Если он спасет Стайлза, если со Стилински все будет отлично, Дерек попробует довериться ему.  
Стайлз верный. Он не предаст тайну Хейлов и самого Дерека. Теперь можно быть более уверенным в этом: эмпатия не давала Стайлзу солгать. Дерек будет верить словам Стайлза настолько же, насколько его поступкам.  
***  
Стайлз нашелся на одном из заброшенных складов, которыми был богат этот район. Раньше, когда в Бикон Хиллз были заводы, эти склады не пустовали. Теперь производство сократилось, склады опустели, и владельцы не знали, что делать с собственностью.  
Дерек пригляделся к обстановке. Это мог быть и мясной цех, судя по вбитым в потолок крюкам. На одном из таких крюков, самом высоком, висел Стайлз. Похитители подвесили его за связанные руки, так что собственный вес тянул тело вниз, причиняя боль. Глаза Стайлза были завязаны, а на все попытки разговора отзывалось эхо. Понятно, почему мальчишка перепугался. Сын шерифа сразу решил, на этот раз попались серьезные похитители, решившие не размениваться на разговоры с пленником. Дерек старательно гнал от себя мысль о маньяке или вендиго. Для них подобные места были слишком открыты. Как и для серьезных похитителей.  
Дерек настроился на драку, но на складе никого не было, кроме него и Стайлза. Что за глупости?  
\- Эй, кто здесь? – Стилински услышал шаги и теперь привлекал внимание. Если это похититель, он разговорится. Если случайный прохожий, поможет.  
\- Это я, - подал голос Дерек, когда убедился, что все в порядке.  
\- Что за глупые шутки?! – моментально успокоился Стайлз и ужом завертелся на крюке. – Сними меня отсюда.  
\- Сам не знаю, - Дерек осматривал помещение, выбирая способ, как бы удобнее снять Стайлза.  
Кто бы это ни был, он, похоже, пролевитировал Стайлз на крюк. Иных способов снять Стилински не было. Разве что… Дерек прикинул траекторию.  
\- Держись, может быть неприятно.  
Пока Стайлз не начал возражать, Хейл разбежался и прыгнул. Крюк пролетел по желобу и Стайлз с Дереком врезались в стену. Ткань, удерживающая Стайлза порвалась, и он кубарем свалился на Дерека.  
\- Это чертовски больно! – заорал Стайлз, стоило вдохнуть воздуха. – Больше никогда так не делай!  
\- Не спасать? – миролюбиво поинтересовался Дерек.  
Ему было спокойно. Стайлз орал, сидя рядом, а значит, был жив, относительно здоров и рядом. Дерек подавил неуместный порыв сгрести сопротивляющегося Стайлза в охапку и поцеловать. Им это никак не поможет с проблемой доверия..  
Сколько они отдыхали на холодном полу, никто не знал. Ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не делали попыток встать и уйти. Было комфортно лежать вот так. Дерек рассматривал потолок с крюками. Стайлз сопел рядом, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Все-таки дурацкое вышло похищение, - заметил он. – Все эти крюки, завязанные глаза… Выглядело страшно, но было абсолютно безопасно. Для меня.  
Дерек оглядел Стайлза: разбитая скула, кровящие губы. Руки с проступившими синяками Стилински старательно прятал под длинными рукавами. Да уж, безопасно.  
\- С кем ты говорил? – спросил Дерек, рассматривая разбитую губу.  
У оборотня она уже срослась бы. Хейл не хотел укусить Стайлза и сделать своей бетой. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. Было приятно осознавать, настолько хрупким и беззащитным был Стайлз. Дерек осознавал иллюзорность собственного восприятия, но наслаждаться чувством ему никто не мешал.  
\- Ты мне расскажешь про крылья? – не заметил вопроса Стайлз.  
Интересно, насколько к похищению Стайлза причастна Кора? Она единственная из Хейлов верила людям, и вполне могла подстроить похищение Стайлза, чтобы показать любимому брату, насколько Стилински ему дорог, а значит, заслуживает доверия. С другой стороны, это может быть новая беда, решившая наглядно показать свои возможности. Питер говорил что-то о странной активности в лесу.  
\- А должен? – Дерек приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты заботишься о дорогих тебе людях, я делаю тоже самое.  
\- Я не расскажу Скотту о крыльях, - устало сообщил Стайлз. – Скотту важно знать, насколько крылья опасны и всё.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что будешь молчать?  
\- Да, Стайлз умеет молчать.  
Дерек поднял брови.  
\- Тогда ты сам должен понять, что значат крылья.  
\- Стайлз – лучший в собирании информации, - вполне заслуженно похвалился Стилински. – Я выясню. По крошкам соберу факты, и ты будешь мною гордиться.  
Дерек пожал плечами. Он сделает шаг навстречу Стайлзу, попробует довериться ему, как доверял Пейдж и Кейт, и посмотрит, что из этого получится.

the end


End file.
